legacy_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200215-history
Family Tree
Moon Pack Luna and Sol Litter 1 (all died): ♂ Jupiter (killed by coyote), Leo (killed by eagle) ♀ Nova (starved to death), Comet I (starved to death) Litter 2 (all but Halo died): ♂ Mars (killed by coyote), Atlas (killed by coyote) ♀ Mercury (killed by coyote), Halo, Litter 3 (all survived): ♂ Saturn, Eclipse (picked as heir), Meteor, Galactic Eclipse and Twilight Litter 1 (Solar and Celestial died): ♂ Nightlight (chosen as heir), Atlas II (chosen as heir), Solar (killed by coyote) ♀ Celestial (killed by stranger wolf) Litter 2 (all died from starvation): ♀ Lyra, Galaxy, Dawn, Dusk (all died from starvation because Twilight glitched) Since Twilight glitched and caused all four of Eclipse's second litter to die, Seri explained this as Twilight having died, and Eclipse found a new mate. Eclipse and Angel Only Litter (Holly died): ♀ Holly (killed by coyote), Mistletoe, Vixen, Tinsel Nightlight and Atlas were tied in viewer support, so both were picked. Nightlight continued the main pack and Atlas branched off and started the Stormy Skies Pack. Nightlight and Pandora Litter 1 (all survived): ♂ Firestar, Pluto, Rigel ♀ Starlight (she was later said to have died when she was an adult) Litter 2 (only Moondancer lived, the others were killed by coyotes): ♂ Kuro ♀ Moondancer (chosen as heir), Ara, Destiny, Moondancer was picked as heir to the Moon Pack legacy Moondancer and Nix Litter 1 (all survived): ♂ Blaze, Comet II, ♀ Ember, Stella Litter 2 (all survived): Ancestor Challenge: Moondancer's dream was from Starlight and she had to hunt only at night, howl after every successful kill of predator or prey and kill one cow and one rabbit at night before making it to the Summer Hunting Grounds. Moondancer succeeded at the challenge. Difficulty: Challenging ♂ Altair, Dipper, ♀ Selena, Moonlight Litter 3 (all survived): Ancestor Challenge: Moondancer's dream was from Destiny and she could only hunt in Winter. Moondancer succeeded. Difficulty: Bring It On ♀ Astrid, Stardancer, Andromeda, Lunala (chosen as heir) Lunala was picked as the heir to the Moon Pack Legacy Lunala and Copper Litter 1 (all survived): Ancestor Challenge: Lunala's dream was from Atlas. She had to playbow before attacking any predators. Difficulty: Pretty Easy ♂ Comet III, Mothwing ♀ Garnet, Flare Litter 2 (only Shadow survived): Ancestor Challenge: Lunala gave herself the challenge to kill three calves at the Cattle Ranch. She succeeded. Difficulty: Bring It On ♂ Shadow, Star (killed by coyote), Pyrite (killed by invisible eagle glitch) ♀ Whisper I (killed by invisible eagle glitch), Lunala fled the forest, ending the Moon Pack. Stardancer founded the Starry Skies Pack. Stormy Skies Pack Atlas and Storm Litter 1: ♂ Bear, Thunder (starved to death) ♀ Rain (chosen as heir), Blizzard (carried away by eagle) Blizzard was carried away by an eagle at the Rendezvous Site so there was no death notification. Her fate is unknown. Litter 2 (all survived): ♂ Cloud ♀ Berry, Spring, Sunny Rain and Zephyr Litter 1 (all survived): ♂ Splash, Droplet, ♀ Dewdrop, Ripple Litter 2 (all but Misty died from starvation): Ancestor Challenge: The dream was from Eclipse and she had to take on a bull elk on her own but she failed and lost most of her pups trying. Difficulty: Pretty Easy ♂ Rocky, Ash ♀ Misty (picked as heir), Winter Litter 3 (Aqua and Rainbow survived): Ancestor Challenge: The dream was from Luna and it was about regaining her honor. She had to journey from the farthest den to the Summer Hunting Grounds on the Bring It On difficult. ♀ Autumn (starved to death) Aqua, Rainbow, Tempest (killed by eagle) Misty and Glen Litter 1 (all survived but Aspen): ♂ Aspen (death unknown, presumably killed by ancestors..?), Slate, ♀ Jasmine, Wisp Originally Jasmine drowned. When Seri reloaded because of the ancestor blessing Jasmine was alive but Aspen died immediately. She tried again and Aspen was still dead. Litter 2 (all survived but Falcon): ♂ Falcon (carried away by eagle), Geo, ♀ Maple, Daisy Since Lunala fled the forest, the Moon Pack could no longer continue, so one of Moondancer's pups, Stardancer, continued the legacy with the Starry Skies Pack Starry Skies Pack Stardancer and Geo Pack Notes Litter 1 (all survived but Draco): Challenge: All the pups rolled in poisonous flowers and Stardancer had to wash them off in the creek before leaving for the Summer Hunting Grounds. ♂ Draco (drowned) ♀ Mira, Quartz, Thyme An elk kicked Draco out of Stardancer's mouth and into the water. Litter 2 (Kuma and Leonis survived): ♂ Basil (invisible eagle/struck by lightning), Kuma, Leonis ♀ Diamond (killed by bear) Diamond ventured from the den in the middle of the night and was caught by a bear. Basil was struck by lightning and was killed. LItter 3 (all survived): ♂ Timber, Coal ♀ Aura, Rosemary Kuma and Willow Pack Notes Litter 1: ♂ Nightwatch(was killed by a cougar but brought back using an ancestor blessing) ♀ Usagi, Clover (chosen for sidestory), Sky Litter 2: ♂ Rush, Hunter, Drift, ♀ Robin Companion Wolves A companion wolf is always picked to help raise pups with the Starry Skies Pack. At the end of a generation, the companion wolf has pups of their own. One of their pups is selected to be the companion to the next generation. Wisp Wisp was companion to Stardancer and Geo, her mate was killed by the Druid Wolf Pack. She lay sick in the den while Stardancer and Geo raised the pups. Wisp's Only Litter: ♂ Spirit, Whim ♀ Whisper II, Hope (killed by cougar) Spirit Spirit was companion to Kuma and Willow (No pups yet)